Walter
Walter is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He makes his début in the third episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Faustino Di Bauda, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Sleepy. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see Sleepy. During the Curse Walter is a security guard at Storybrooke General Hospital. When the John Doe patient David Nolan goes missing from the hospital, Walter aids Sheriff Graham and Emma Swan in determining where he went by replaying the recorded security camera tape during the hours John Doe disappeared. Leroy is present because he is the hospital's janitor. When asked if they saw anything happen, Leroy and Walter both claim to have not seen anyone leave, but when it shows on the tape John Doe walking from his bed unit room and out of a hospital door, they get into an argument about whose fault it was. Leroy blames him for always sleeping on the job, while Walter takes jabs at him for constantly drinking at work. ("Snow Falls"). Walter is apparently close friends with Mr. Clark. He makes an appearance with him at Granny's Diner during Miner's Day. He and Mr. Clark came in and asked Leroy to move over a seat so that they could sit together. Mr. Clark accidentally sneezed on Leroy's breakfast, which caused Leroy to lose his appetite. He left in disgust, leaving the seats to the two. ("Dreamy") During Regina's nightmare about the townspeople regaining their Fairytale memories, Walter is present with everyone else at her doorstep. They tie Regina to an apple tree in the middle of town and proceed to exact revenge on her by watching as Emma takes a sword and cuts off her head. ("An Apple Red as Blood") After the Curse After the unleashing of magic smoke vanishes, the curse is broken. Walter joins in the reunion of his fellow dwarves and his friends after the restoration of their Enchanted Forest memories. Leroy and the rest of the group are then seen walking down the street with Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan as they figure out what to do next. Then Archie Hopper appears and tells the group that Dr. Whale is leading the townsfolk in a mob to Regina Mills's house. Although Leroy is happy about this, the others object by saying that it is wrong to kill. All of them rush off to Regina's house to stop the mob from harming her. ("Broken") The dwarves are later seen at the edge of town as Leroy marks the Storybrooke border with a chalk line. Leroy says it is their mission to find out what happens when the town border is crossed, and one of them will be chosen for the job. The dwarves all take turns to pick straws and Mr. Clark pulls the shortest straw. He then crosses the border and swirls of magic course over him. The dwarves run back into town and tell David that Sneezy can only remember his Storybrooke memories and that you lose your Enchanted Forest memories if you cross the border. The dwarves later go to the town meeting. As they wait for David to show up, Regina appears and shows off her magic skills before Henry agrees to go home with her so she'll stop terrorizing the townspeople. After David's speech at the Storybrooke border, the dwarves to decide to get out their pickaxes, much to Mr. Clark's confusion. ("We Are Both") In Storybrooke, he and his fellow dwarves are seen mining for fairy dust with David Nolan. ("The Crocodile") Walter is present in the Storybrooke mines when he and the other dwarves discover the diamonds that can be turned into fairy dust. ("Child of the Moon") He is part of the group that tells Henry that the diamonds have disappeared from the mines, and that they suspect Mr. Gold and Regina are the cause. Later after Mary Margaret and Emma return and the Sleeping Curse over David is lifted, the group goes to Granny's Diner for lunch. ("Queen of Hearts") Trivia *A nod to his Fairytale counterpart, Sleepy, he dozes off on the job constantly. Appearances pt:Walter de:Walter Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters